


Family

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Izzy and Jace relationship, Jace is a Lightwood, Lightwood Siblings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: The first time Izzy called Jace her brother, it took her a minute to realize it.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> So, it looks like I have a serious obssesion with the Lightwoods Siblings and I hope you do too! Enjoy it! <3

 The first time Izzy called Jace her brother, it took her a minute to realize it. He had been with the Lightwoods for almost a year by then, but he still didn't refer to Maryse and Robert as his parents, neither did he called Izzy, Alec or Max his siblings. Izzy imagined that, after what happened to his dad, Jace was afraid of getting close to people and losing them. Alec and her had a silent deal of not pushing Jace to talk about his feelings, once they both knew he hated it. For this reason, Izzy never said out loud that Jace was her brother, even though she had always thought of him like that.  
 That is why Izzy didn't realize what she had said until Jace looked at her in shock. A girl named Polly was visiting the Institute with her parents and when she asked who Jace was, Izzy replied:  
\- That is my brother, Jace. - The girl nodded and started a conversation with Izzy, that wasn't really paying attetion. She was looking at Jace with a concerned look, but he wasn't facing her. After a while, the girl left, leaving Izzy and Jace alone.  
\- I am sorry, Jace. I mean, I know that you are a Wayland and I didn't mean to push you into anything. - Izzy explained herself, but Jace didn't seem to listen to her.  
\- You really think of me as your brother? - Jace asked, sounding amazed.  
\- Of course I do. - Izzy replied.  
\- Like... You really mean it? - He questioned.  
\- I sure do, you idiot. I never say anything I don't mean to say. - She answered, smiling at him.  
\- But I'm not your blood, not like Alec and Max...  
\- That doesn't mean I care abou you any less. - She argued. Jace was speechless, something that didn't happen really often. Then, he started smiling sincerely.  
\- If you say so... Sister. - He said, carefully, finally experimenting the feeling of recognizing someone as family.  
 Since that day, Jace never again hesitated before calling the Lightwoods his family.


End file.
